


[上一]如果

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻×一方通行试着采用一方通行视角OOC度倍增…
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 4





	[上一]如果

一方通行肆无忌惮的安睡在8月31日那一天戛然而止。

比如现在，在睡梦中也隐约听到周遭不大真切的对话声。

“老师！☐☐同学好像不大舒服！”

“真的喵，脸色煞白喵～”

喵喵喵，某个短暂共事过的同僚的口癖怎么能那么烦，老子的脸色一向都是煞白的！

“哎呀呀，快送☐☐同学去保健室吧。”

嗯？等等……老师？同学？

这陌生的称谓让一方通行很想睁开眼睛看看世界变了什么设定，可是眼皮如有千斤重或被什么强力的胶水黏住了，无论如何也睁不开。直到被人背出了教室，才终于勉强撑开一条缝。

眼前是颗很有精神的刺猬头，张牙舞爪地向四面八方肆意生长，却意外的柔软。

一方通行突然意识到自己此刻在谁的背上，不由得一边惊呼，一边伸手摸向自己的脖颈。

很光滑，但因缺乏脂肪手感并不柔软。

——本应戴着项圈型电极的地方什么也没有！

“☐☐☐，不要乱动啊，要掉下来啦。”上条当麻说着颠了颠，阻止背上的人继续滑落的趋势。

被他的手紧紧钳住腿弯的一方通行，一时哑然。

“到了到了。”

男性校医看到上条背着一方通行进入保健室，很是轻车熟路地接了手，将一方通行抱到床上，并没有查看什么，就给他盖上被子。

“没事，老毛病，让他睡一下就好，上条同学回去上课吧。”

上条临走捏了一下一方通行的手：“放学的时候我来接你。”

好像连续熬了五六个通宵，脑子里的混沌一片，眼皮又变重了，在彻底闭上眼睛之前，一方通行看到校医剥了一颗糖塞进他的嘴里。

在口腔中散开的甜味，证明这应该不是幻觉。

在泥沼般的梦境中跋涉了不知多久，一方通行听到了铃声，随后是众多急切的脚步声。

是放学的铃声。果然很快上条如约出现。

“刚好睡醒了？那回家吧。”

仅靠自己的双脚踩在地面上的感觉有些暧昧不清。看着学校走廊的玻璃窗中映出的白影，松脱的齿轮似乎咬合，开始缓慢地转动起来。

☐☐ ☐☐☐。16岁。某高中一年级。

从小学到高中都与上条当麻同校，现在住的公寓也是相邻的。

在跟随上条一起回到公寓的路上，这些“设定”一条接着一条地出现在白茫茫的脑海中。

“你先休息一下，我弄好晚饭来叫你。”

上条摆摆手钻进隔壁那扇门。一方通行也进入了属于自己的房间。

很普通的开间，只有统一配给的几样家具，因为东西很少还算整洁。脱下制服的白色衬衫和黑色长裤，换上早晨随手丢在床上的T恤和短裤，一方通行在床沿坐下。

确实是自己的房间。

无论是脑中的记忆，还是身体的惯性，都在告诉他这一点。然而隐隐约约总有一种，磁带被洗掉再重新覆盖过似的杂音。明明才刚睡醒没多久，倦怠却没有减轻多少，遵从欲望仰面躺倒在床上，不一会就进入到今天第三轮回笼觉。

“要不要去看医生？”

一个白天睡了三觉的情况，让上条担心起来。

“不用，热得犯困。”一方通行揉着眼睛走进隔壁上条的房间。

光是闻气味就知道这家伙又在大热天做了寿喜烧。的确是说过寿喜烧做起来方便自己也比较能多吃一点，但不用做得这么频繁啊。

不请自来的客人坐在桌边还举着自带的碗筷：“哟，阿上，我来帮你解决剩饭喵。”

主人亲自邀请来的客人口出暴言：“滚！还没开锅哪儿来的剩菜！”

“果然在阿上这里才能看到小白的真面目，别生气喵，你吃好了我再吃。”

“我不叫小白！”虽然表情和语气像宣示领地的猫一样凶恶，一方通行在他旁边坐了下来。

主人上条拿了两个打好了生鸡蛋的碗放在桌上，并给土御门的空碗里也敲了一个。

土御门元春，也是同班同学，也是上条的邻居，另一边的隔壁。体格比起一方通行和上条当麻，长得非常着急，却经常厚着脸皮来蹭饭。

上条将切成薄片的牛肉沾上砂糖放在卡式炉上的锅里煎，肉马上发出滋啦啦的声响蜷缩起来，翻个面，放第二片，把煎好的第一片放进一方通行的碗里，翻第二片，放第三片……

眼巴巴看着每一片肉都被送到一方通行的碗里，土御门吧嗒吧嗒嘴：“阿上……”

上条嘿嘿一笑：“肉钱都是他出的。”

这话倒是不假，因为能力等级高两级，奖学金比上条多，还有特殊补助拿，两个人搭伙吃饭大部分食材等于是用一方通行的钱买的，上条主要出力。

一方通行阻止了上条继续往他冒出山头的碗里加肉：“太多了，你们吃吧。”

一共没有几片肉，很快就被三个高中男生分光。然后上条把葱段白菜魔芋丝结一样一样码进锅里，这些才是今天晚饭真正的主菜。听着土御门阿上做饭就是好吃喵喵喵的称赞，一方通行也不由得多添了一碗。

“说起来……我今天好像梦见你了……”

“喵？我？”

“嗯，梦见我们是同一个组织的……用能力来解决一些里世界的事件那种。“

“没想到小白这么中二！”

“那我呢？我呢？”

“你……好像是敌人吧？”

“喂——！为什么上条先生在梦里也这么惨要做敌人啊！”

敌人只是捉弄他的说法，梦里好像姑且还算是同一阵营，不过也就只比陌生人好那么一点，根本没有多少交集的感觉。

而记忆里的上条当麻，早在小学生时就主动搭讪了因为“孤儿院的孩子”“有病会被传染”等或真或假的流言而被同学们孤立的一方通行，从此就粘上了他，现在更是到了为了省钱每天搭伙做饭、为了省空调的电费时而同床睡觉的程度。

两个人的关系，早已超出了同学的范畴。

在土御门的助阵下，一锅菜最后只剩下一点汤汤水水。上条哼着歌打扫战场，除了一个锅三只碗，放菜的碟子只需要清水冲一下就可以了。洗好碗筷整理好厨房，切了几块西瓜端回客厅兼卧室的开间，发现一方通行没在这个一目了然的空间里。

“咦？☐☐☐，也回去了么？”

洗手间传出来的声响让上条立刻猜到发生了什么。走过去果然看到一方通行跪坐在马桶前，生理性的泪水溢出眼眶，挂在他洁白的脸颊上。

“你还好吧？”

一方通行接过上条递来的水杯漱了口。

“对不起，牛肉都浪费了。”

这个与自己相处了十六年的身体，一定是上帝走神时失手造出的劣质产品。忘了加入色素不说，还哪儿哪儿都爱出毛病。唯一的好处？是身体太过病弱无法承受能力开发，身为“抛弃物”又被预测有很高的能力素养，却没有被研究机构玩坏，到了入学年龄就被放出去普通地上学了。

才得以遇到了上条。

这天晚上一方通行自然而然地在上条的床上睡着了。

不过因为白天实在睡得太多，他在深夜里就醒来了。

月光很亮，透过窗帘的缝隙，在两人交缠的腿上投下凹凸的光影。仿佛不是一个物种，上条的腿是健康的麦色，肌肉线条分明，搭在上面的一方通行的腿则是病态的苍白纤细。好像感觉到一方通行的动静，上条虽然没有醒，却摸索着将夹在两人之间的薄毯子重新盖回一方通行身上， 并将右手留在他肩头，五指张开保持着搂住他的姿势。

腿上和肩上，肌肤相接的部位，都源源不断地传来上条的热量。

这一切果然是假的。

他们不曾有过这样的身体接触，估计以后也不会有。一方通行熟知上条当麻右手的温度，是因为曾被这只手直击面部不止一次。

一方通行没有拿开他的手，反而整个人往他怀里挪了挪，这个距离可以清晰地感觉到上条温热的呼吸和有力的心跳，都富于令人安心的韵律。

——既然全部都是幻觉，就不需要顾虑什么了。

再一次醒来时，一方通行感觉到电极的细线随着他头部的转动掠过锁骨有点麻麻痒痒。接着他看到了令他腹部沉重呼吸不畅的罪魁祸首——一根栗色的呆毛。

随后青蛙医生来宣告维护结束，命脉所在的电极可以状况良好地运作下一年。

没有再就业的无业游民监护人也拿着车钥匙出现了。

这下可是真的醒了。

乘上芳川的车回家的路上。最后之作不安分地在后座爬来爬去，在一方通行腿上爬上爬下。

这两天有做什么梦吗？御坂御坂很好奇脱离御坂网络的你是否还会做梦。

一方通行眯起眼睛，在脑海中搜索了一番。

我梦见……自己在做梦。

=END=

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道名字真不方便，只能用五个方块代替。上条是不带敬称地叫他名所以是三个方块。  
> 就是想写一下如果一方通行没有能力作为普通的DK普通地上学的话，会是怎样的情形，跟教主是怎样的关系。虽然只是梦一场咯。  
> 鉴于已经销毁了两篇草稿，这篇虽然也不满意但是还是发啦……


End file.
